Bond of Love
by De-Quavio-Scadphia
Summary: "Kau tak memerlukan tongkat bodoh itu lagi, karena.. Aku yang akan jadi peganganmu, dan pengelihatanmu mulai detik ini." AU en OOC. RnR please!


Gadis itu, saat pertama kali mendengar suaranya..

_**Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada suara itu..**_

_**Gadis itu, saat pertama kali mencium aroma Tubuhnya..**_

I_**a langsung Jatuh cinta pada aroma itu.**_

_**Gadis itu, pertama kali mengenggam tangannya..**_

_**Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada kehangatan itu..**_

_**Demikianlah, gadis & pemuda itu jatuh cinta..**_

_**Seperti langit... Bumi.. Langit.. Dan Hidup Kita..**_

_**Tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan "Mengapa?"**_

_**Bagai hidup selamanya... **_

* * *

_**NARUTO **__**Masashi kishimoto**_

_**Bond of Love**__**©Kasumi Yohanna Lagerkvist**_

Romance/Friendship

Rated T

Main Characters : Sakura H. And Sasuke U

Pair (S): SasuSaku, GaaSaku (Next Chap)

Warning! :

**AU, OOC, SADISS,**** LEBAY, TYPO –Maybe-**

_**TIDAK SUKA GA USAH BACA! UDAH DI BOLD, ITALIC, EN DI CORET GINI MASIH MAU BACA (PADAHAL GA SUKA) BERARTI ANDA HARUS KEMBALI KE TAMAN KANAK-KANAK**_

**Keterangan :**

**ITALIC+BOLD = POV's and Song**

* * *

**Summary :**

Ditengah kehidupan yang 'tidak sehat' Sasuke & Sakura merajut kisah cinta harus terpisah saat mulai mencintai. Kisah mengharukan dan aneh?

Black Magician Kasumi-chan™

* * *

Konoha City Autumn 2003

* * *

"Anak pelacur~ Si hidung besar~"

"Mamanya Sasuke pelacur bule..!"

"An-" ejek-ejekan itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Sejalan dengan Sasuke, anak

Yang dari tadi diejek itu berhenti.

"Hei Sasuke! Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti begitu? Kamu bau sake! Seperti Mamamu," seru laki-laki berambut biru langit .Suigetsu.

Sebenarnya, daritadi Sasuke sangat ingin menghajar mereka.

"Baka..!" ucap Sasuke geram seraya mengaktifkan Sharingan.

"Wiiy~ Sasuke marah..! Kabur...!" seru Suigetsu sambil berlari terbirit-birit.

* * *

_**Aku tahu..**_

_**Dia sangat kesepian..**_

_**Bagai malam tanpa bintang..**_

* * *

_**A**__ku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Sebenarnya, keluargaku adalah pemilik 'Uchiha Corp' di Tokyo. Tapi, karena asisten ayahku, Hiashi Hyuuga. Membawa uang perusahaan sebanyak 2 Milyar ¥ entah kemana. 'Uchiha corp' langsung jatuh dan bangkrut. Ayahku shock berat dan langsung menabrakkan diri ke kereta Shinkansen saat tengah malam. Sungguh menggenaskan. Karena keluargaku sangat malu. Mama, Kakak, serta aku pindah ke Konoha. Kota kecil tempat yang biasa dikenal dengan __kata __'Kota Pelarian'. Beruntung Mama punya Tabungan yang -cukup- banyak. Sehingga bisa membangun sebuah klub Malam dengan nama 'Nice Club'. Meski sebenarnya aku sangat tak ingin Mama menjual diri, tawa, atau minuman keras. Tapi, inilah jalan yang dipilih Mamaku. Meski harus menangung aib sebagai ganti tak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu. Karena aku masih berusia 6 tahun. Sekarang aib itu tertular padaku. Ingatkah kau dengan ejekan demi ejekan yang kuterima? Iba? Tak usah saja._

* * *

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju. Hmm.. Sebuah Goa? Yang pasti, tempat itu sangat sepi. Sehingga dapat menjadi tempat yang pas untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Andai aku dapat memutar waktu kembali," sesalnya sembari menatap langit senja yang indah.

Ia melihat ke arah dalam Goa. Tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali mendendangkan lagu ciptaannya. Untuk sedikit mengurangi kejenuhannya.

_**Siang hari dikala langit biru nan sunyi**_

_**Awan putih mulai tercerai berai jauh**_

_**Rambut gadis kecil yang tertiup angin**_

_**Dan tak punya tujuan hidup**_

_**Meskipun aku memanggil namanya dengan ramah **_

_**Ia bagai tak mendengarku**_

_**Saat dia tolehkan kepalanya mengahadapku**_

_**Rupanya dia yang kurindukan**_

_**Hanya kupeluk dalam hatiku**_

_**Seseorang yang menyanyikan lagu cinta**_

Setelah puas bersenandung di tempat rahasianya. Sasuke kembali ke club alias rumahnya.

"Yo Sasuke~ sebuah sapaan dari pria bermasker, membuat Sasukee haarus menengadahkan kepalanya. Maklumi saja, karena tinggi lawan bicara Sasuke ≥190cm.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya membalas singkat, padat, dan gak jelas.

'_Yah.. Mulai lagi deh,'_ Gerutu Kakashi dalam hatinya.

"Kudengar tadi kau berkelahi lagi. Apa benar?" tanya Kakashi sambil melihat langit malam yang tak Indah -?-

"Ya, memang benar aku tadi berkelahi, Kakashi-nii," tutur Sasuke dengan –gak- lembut. Padahal, Kakashi itu bukan saudaranya or apalah.

"Kurasa Mikoto-nee tak akan memarahimu," ujar Kakashi lalu memberikan senyuman yang tentu saja tak terlihat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Haha, karena Mikoto-nee sudah –sangat- jera, meski diceramahi kau tak akan berhenti dari 'jabatan'mu sebagai ketua Gank pentolan Hebi," jelas Kakashi sambil tertawa garing segaring kacang yang author benci.

"Tentu saja, berkelahi itu penting. Jika, tak mau direndahkan. Ha ha ha," Sasuke hanya tertawa hambar.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk. Udara malam tak baik untuk anak kecil. Lagipula, didalam semua sedang mabuk," kata Kakashi seraya menyingkir dari pintu masuk dan pergi entah kemana.

'Aku bukan anak kecil..! Aku sudah 14 tahun!' Batin Sasuke menggerutu.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke ruang belakang club. Kakashi benar, di dalam semua memang sedang mabuk parah. Mamanya juga termasuk.

Sasuke menggeser pintu yang terbuat dari kertas *author tak tahu namanya. Ada yang mau ngasih tahu..?* 'eh' Sasuke menyadari ada yang aneh di rak sepatu. Selama ini tak ada sepatu berwarna Merah. Apalagi dengan pita Pink.

"Milik siapa ini?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. *Kasumi : Dasar Gila lo ayam! –bantai by SASUKE FC-*

Sasuke mendekati sebuah kamar yang ia pikir kosong lalu, menggeser pintunya. Tapi, ternyata ada makhluk hidup yang sedang Tertidur pulas beralaskan Futon berwarna senada dengan rambut Suigetsu. Rambut merah jambunya dibiarkan tergerai dengan indahnya. Matanya.. Entahlah.. *Kan lagi Tidur BAKA!* Sasuke yang merasa telah mengusik ketenangan Gadis –yang sepertinya- sebaya dengannya itu, segera menutup kembali pintunya dan mencari kamar lain yang mungkin kosong.

* * *

_**Mulai malam itu..**_

_**Kamilah yang menjadi penghuni ruang belakang 'nice club'**_

_**Entah hingga kapan ketenangan serta kesenangan**__**ini berlanjut..**_

* * *

Keesokan Harinya..

"Hoi Sasuke..! Kau hanya makan roti tawar putih ya? Kenapa tak sekalian dengan Susu coklat saja..? Mamamu 'kan t_ak _hanya_ melayani para Bule_ saja_!" _Suigetsu mulai lagi menganggu Sasuke.

Sharingan Turn on

Sasuke langsung memukul Suigetsu saat mendengar kembali hinaan yang keluar dari mulut Suigetsu lagi.

"Buagh," Suigetsu terpental hingga tembok. Yang jauhnya ≤ 18 meter dari tempatnya sebelum dipukul Sasuke.

"Damn it," Umpat Suigetsu sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang memang sudah biru dari sanaNYA -?-

"Hah! Belum-belum sudah tepar. Dasar payah kau," ejek Sasuke yang sebenarnya hanya berniat membalas ejekan Suigetsu tentang Keluarganya.

Di tempat lain..

"Nananana.. Nanana..~ Kasih ke kak Sasuke juga, ah!" Suara cempreng nan lebay dari gadis berambut merah Maroon dengan Frame kacamatanya yang super tebal. Karin Nomuya.

"Oii~ Cepat panggil Guru BK, Iruka-sensei atau siapalah! Pokoknya Sensei..!" Seru seseorang dengan gelisah.

"Eh, ada tontonan apa?" tanya Karin dengan Begonya.

"Oh, Karin-senpai toh. Itu, Uchiha-Senpai dan Sui-senpai mulai lagi di Kantin," jawab salah satu Junior Karin. *Disini, Saskey, Sui, Ka, de el el itu SMP Kelas 2*

"Hah? Kak Sasuke," Karin masih tak percaya.

"Sumpah Senpai! Lihat saja di Kantin,"

"Heh, Kamu banci gitu mau lawan aku," Sasuke memancing suigetsu lagi. *Emang gak males ya mancing Hiu jelek Kayak Si Sui? –jitak by Sui-*

"Dasar anak pelacur..! Kau sama buruknya dengan Mamamu dan orang-orang yang ada di club bo-" Omelan Suigetsu terhenti gara-gara... Karin menyumpal mulut Suigetsu dengan Sendal jepit yang entah dapat dari mana. *Kasumi : Dasar pemulung..! –Tabok by Karin*

"Ugh! Cewe jelek, lebay, aneh! *^_^* Kau tak usah ikut-ikut! Ini urusan antara Lelaki," Si Suigetsu marah-marah gak jelas.

"Hah? Lelaki? Kau itu Banci tahu! Cuma bisa ngomong doang," Karin gantian yang bertengkar hebat dengan Suigetsu.

Sasuke yang melihat peluang untuk kabur -?- saat Si Suigetsu × Si Karin berkelahi. Sesegera mungkin ia memungut Tasnya dan pergi pulang. *Padahal masih jam Sekolah. Dasar Preman,*

_Jika menutup mata sambil duduk dibawah sinar Mentari yang hangat... Rasanya seperti memeluk seekor kucing yang besar dan lembut. Rasanya seperti itu._

"Mingirr," bentak Sasuke pada seorang gadis berambut Merah jambu.

"..."

"Mingirrrrrrrr kataku. Kau tuli ya?" bentak Sasuke lagi.

"..." masih tak ada jawaban dari Gadis berambut merah jambu tadi.

"Mingirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Karena kehabisan kesabaran, Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Gadis itu.

'_Eh dia 'kan..,'_

"Kamu kenapa bengong didepan rumah orang?" tanya Sasuke. Kali ini sudah –agak- lebih Halus.

"A..Aku juga tinggal disini. Karena Mamaku menyanyi disini mulai kemarin Malam. Jadi, aku juga tinggal disini mulai sekarang," jelas Gadis itu sambil meraba-raba sekitar. Sepertinya mencari pegangan.

'_Apa dia tidak bisa melihat?' _gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis berambut merah jambu yang ternyata namanya Sakura.

"U.. Uchiha Sasuke," balas Sasuke terbata-bata. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya memerah.

"Ooh.. Kak Sasuke, kata Mamaku, aku harus akrab sama kak Sasuke,"tuturnya lembut setelah meraih bahu Sasuke.

"Si.. Siapa yang mau berteman sama Cewek..!" cerocos Sasuke lalu menepis pegangan Sakura pada pundaknya, dan berjalan masuk ke club.

"Bukan TEMAN? Cuma KAKAK?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya ssendiri.

"_Kok cewek tadi matanya besar sekali! Rambutnya pink lagi..´ ucap Sasuke dalam hati nya._

'_Tapi dia cantik dan Manis.. Eh?'_

* * *

"Aku benci malam," gumam Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan semangat.

"Karena.. Malam begitu MENYEDIHKAN bagiku," Sasuke menjelaskan singkat. Lalu Sasuke menengadahkan Kepalanya untuk menatap Langit-langit.

Sakura merasa telah SALAH karena menanyakan itu pada Sasuke...

"Kak Sasuke!" seru Sakura saat menyadari Sasuke sangat dekat dengan tempatnya sekarang duduk.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku disini?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Bau itu berasal dari Kakak," jelas Sakura lalu tersenyum Manis. Membuat pipi Sasuke memerah saat melihatnya.

"Bau apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke masih tak mengerti..

"Bau yang aku sukai, namun, terkadang bau itu membuatku Sedih," Jelas Sakura dengan sedikit tidak semangat.

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin aku berbau seperti itu..!' seru Sasuke lalu pergi menjauh. Sakura yang merasa bau Sasuke, yang sangat ia sukai mulai menjauh, ia langsung berdiri dan memanggil-manggil Sasuke.

" Kak! Kak Sasuke..!" seru Sakura sambil berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura tak tahu jika ada Truk melaju ke arahnya, dan..

"Tiiiiin," sopir dari Truk tadi memencet klakson dengan keras.

"Kyaaa," Sakura -hampir- terserempet Truk itu. Lalu, Sakura jatuh terduduk. Sasuke yang mendengar suara teriakan Sakra, menoleh kebelakang. Dan, mendapati Sakura tengah jatuh terduduk.

Sakura meraba-raba sekitar untuk mencari Tongkat yang ia pergunakan untuk berdiri serta pegangan saat berjalan. Saat Sakura hampir meraih Tongkatnya, Sasuke segera merebut Tongkat itu dan, membuangnya dengan cara melemparkan ke arah Pick Up yang lewat. Sakura menjadi binging. Dia pikir tadi Tongkatnya sudah hampir diraih. Tapi kenapa..?

"Kau sudah tak memerlukan Tongkat bodoh itu lagi," ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Ke.. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

"Karena..." Sasuke memberi jeda yang cukup lama pada kalimat selanjutnya.

"Karena, aku yang akan jadi peganganmu, dan pengelihatanmu mulai detik ini," sambung Sasuke. Sakura langsung terperangah mendengarnya.

Beberapa detik setelah Sasuke mengucapkan 'kata' yang sungguh aneh bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha, ia menundukkan badannya untuk meraih Tangan mungil Sakura.

'_Terima Kasih kak Sasuke, tantu akan kuikuti dengan baik, kemanapun Kak Sasuke pergi, selamanya?'_

* * *

_**Entah sampai kapan kami bisa bersama..**_

_**Dan, merasakan Kesenangan dengannya..**_

_**Aku sangat merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya..**_

_**Mungkin aku sudah 'Fallin in Love dengan' Laki-laki itu..**_

_**Laki-laki pertama yang kusebut 'kakak'..**_

_**Yang pertama dekat denganku..**_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Mind to Review? ^w^**

_**Black Magician Kasumi-chan™**_

**Sign Out**


End file.
